Searching the Lost Episodes
by Ame to Yume
Summary: The Vexos set out to retrieve Bakugan New Vestroia's Japanese episodes and post them on YouTube for everyone to watch. Easier said than done, right? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Operation Episodes!

**A/N: Here you have a little story written out of frustration that everyone who has Bakugan New Vestroia's Japanese episodes wants to do effing _fandubs _instead of being nice and considerate enough to post the raws for us. The idiots.  
**

* * *

Searching the Lost Episodes

In another dimension, in a rather imposing palace*, there lived a group of six human-like beings. The group was known under the name The Vexos, and its members were, as of one day, bored to tears.

A magenta-haired boy named Lync Volan was the first to voice his feelings, though.

"I am so _bored_!" he whined, drawing the attention of his fellow Vexos

"Me too." Shadow Prove, one of Lync's teammates, sighed in exasperation "It's not much to do around here."

"For once" Mylene Pharrow, the group's only female member, intervened "I agree with these two dorks."

"I feel no different from you..." King Zenoheld, the leader of the messed-up group, sighed thickly, staring off into space

The leader's son, a blonde sixteen years-old male named Hydron, took everyone's boredom as an opportunity to tell them about the idea that had been on his mind for days.

"Excuse me, father."

Zenoheld narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What is it?" he questioned angrily

Hydron swallowed, carefully gathering the words that were playing through his mind to arrange them in a proper sentence.

"A few days ago, I came up with this crazy idea..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should continue

Zenoheld raised his eyebrows, interested.

"Go on." he encouraged

"Do you remember Bakugan's Japanese episodes?" he asked

For a moment, everyone was silent. Deep inside, they all wanted the Japanese version back, but never announced their intentions. They were just a set of characters meant to do an author's bidding. That was, however, about to change.

"They sort of went down with Megaupload, you know." Lync said softly, a tinge of regret playing though his voice, just as Hydron was wondering whether or not his idea sounded stupid

"It's a shame, really." the sixth member of the Vexos, Volt Luster, intervened "They were way better than the English version."

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed, sticking out his long tongue "And the intro sounded less like kids and more like epicness!"

"I heard that there are people out there who still have the episodes." Mylene said, feeling compelled to add her own piece to the complicated puzzle

"Me too." Hydron replied "However, the people who have the episodes want to do _fandubs _instead of being nice and considerate enough to post the raws for everyone to watch. The idiots."

"This time, I agree with you, Hydron." Zenoheld said, taking everyone by surprise

"You...agree?" Hydron asked incredulously, his liliac eyes wide with disbelief

"Yes I do. Think about it: if there are no more Japanese episodes, then we will lose our identity. No one will remember we are actually Japanese. That would be very sad, as our identity is more important than anything else."

"Besides" Lync spoke "these fandubbers do nothing but to waste their time. We have an English version already. Why do we need a fandub? We are anime, and anime means Japan, so what we need is the Japanese episodes. Let's show everybody what we're made of!"

"I guess it's up to us to get these episodes back and post them for everyone to watch." Hydron said confidently, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes "It's about time we save this anime from obliteration! Are you with me?"

"One hundred percent!" everyone except Zenoheld replied loudly

"So it is settled!" Zenoheld declared proudly "This will be our next mission!"

_Mada-mada tsuzuku... (To be continued...) _

* * *

**A/N: *Imposing...is that the word? English is not my first language, so I don't know. **

**That aside, reviews are really appreciated, and constructive criticism is even more appreciated. Flames, however, will have marshmallows and other tasty foods thrown into them. **

**Love and Cookies,**

**Ame to Yume**


	2. Emails and Truces

**Disclaimer: Roses are blue, violets are red, the sky is green, and the sea is black. Oh, and I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Unbeckoned to our six Vexos, in the dimension that was home to their greatest (onscreen) enemies, a young red-haired girl was having the same feelings about the Japanese series. She felt it was way better than the Nelvana version, not to mention the intros were better during what she referred to as 'the good days'.

So, one day, while listening to 'Cho!Saikyo!Warriors!' by Psychic Lover and being nostalgic about the Japanese version of the Bakugan anime series, she thought she should step to action. Her friends thought she was out of her mind, and she was sick of waiting for a miracle. If she didn't make a miracle, no one was going to make it for her.

After careful consideration, she contacted the Vexos. Even though they were her team's onscreen enemies, she knew one of them very well behind the scenes. It was Hydron, the Vestal brawler who her alter-ego shared his seiyu* with.

Hydron agreed immediately, something which surprised her. Alice never knew the blonde Vexos member could be so cooperative. However, she learned that his team was working to accomplish the same mission she had in mind.

Another thing she realized while putting two and two together, was that they were not enough to convince anyone to hand over the episodes. That was why they needed more people. But who?

Lync provided them with the answer: the only help lay in the hands of their fanbase.

That idea in mind, they all started scouting forums and websites. One person firmly convinced of the same ideals they were fighting for was a fanfiction writer known as Yume, who joined the team without a second thought to reconsider, and promised she would find more fans to support their cause.

Many fans, especially Alice fans, had joined. However, a big part of the Bakugan fanbase was formed by insane Shun fangirls, who stated that if their animated idol was happy with the dub, they were too.

But Alice knew she shouldn't let frustration get the best of her. She knew she should find a solution, but she was at a loss.

Lync advised her to be sneaky, to tell the fangirls that the Japanese version contained 'Shurisu' scenes, that were deleted in the dub. Alice refused, knowing she shouldn't betray the fanbase. She wasn't like Lync. She didn't think that the end justified the means. She was an honest girl and did not want to let anyone down. So she sought the help of her own team once more, and this time, the Vexos and the fans did whatever they could to back her up.

_Mada-mada tsuzuku... (To be continued...)_

* * *

***seiyu = voice actor  
**

**That being explained, feel free to leave your reviews in the review box below.  
**

**Love and Bunnies,**

**Ame to Yume**


	3. Welcome to the Motherpalace

Chapter Three

"Say what Alice?" Dan roared

Alice felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. She could tell this was the beginning of the end of her friendship with her team. However, she felt she shouldn't give up.

"You joined the Vexos and betrayed us just for some episodes?" Runo asked

Alice's anger flared for what it seemed the first time in her life.

"It's not _some _episodes, Runo!" Alice argued "It's our Japanese episodes! It's our identity!"

Alice felt like she was about to cry. She was torn between accomplishing her goal and staying by her friends' side. Help in that department came unexpectedly as she felt Hydron's left arm wrap around her shaking shoulders, bringing her close to him in a comforting hug.

"She's right, human." he snapped "Now do you want to help us or not?"

She didn't know the Vestal Prince could be so nice, but that strengthened her resolve to get the Japanese version back.

"Listen, guys" Alice began "if you don't want to help me, that's fine. I've already decided. I am going to work with the Vexos and get these episodes back. I am sick of begging you for help. I am sick of waiting for a miracle."

That said, she and the Vexos were teleported out, leaving everyone in shock.

"Maybe we should've helped her..." Mira whispered

Meanwhile, the Vexos arrived back at the Motherpalace with Alice.

"Well, Alice, this is our place." Lync said

"It's enormous." Alice said, looking around her in awe

"Well, during the day, it's not much" Lync said "but during the night you have to go kilometers, even for a glass of water."

"Um, everybody, I think we should get back to checking our email. We need to get as many people as we can before we head for the Nelvana headquarters." Hydron advised

"Why Nelvana?" Alice asked

"Because I am sure they have the full episodes, to all seasons. There are people out there who might have only New Vestroia, or Gundalian Invaders, but I don't know of people having all the episodes. So, it's safer if we go to Nelvana."

"I hope Yume-chan can spread the word fast, or it's lights out for our Japanese episodes."

"Yume-chan?"

"She was the first Bakugan fan to join our cause." Mylene explained

"I know her efforts will not be in vain." Alice reassured

"You better be right, Alice." Hydron replied

_Mada-mada tsuzuku... (To be continued...)_


	4. With Help from the Fans!

With help from the fans!

After weeks on end of receiving email and careful preparation, our heroes were ready to take on the greatest challenge of their lives. Well, for this story, anyways. Not only they have received support mail from the fans, but the Resistance joined too.

"Are we ready?" Hydron asked, his lavender eyes narrowing minutely in determination

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, lovely people. Let's do this." Runo declared "By the way, Hydron, are you sure your machine can teleport so many people at once?"

"We haven't tried teleporting so many people at once, but I think it can be done. However, I'm afraid the machine will just overload."

"No guts, no glory." a voice mused

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, King Zenoheld himself. He gave them a reassuring nod, then his gray eyes focused on Professor Clay.

"Now, Clay!"

"Yes, sire."

Clay pushed a few buttons on the computer, and everyone started to look like static, after which they disappeared from the Vexos Motherpalace and reappeared in front of the Nelvana headquarters.

"Oh my god!" one of the fangirls said "It's Shun!"

"And that's Dan."

Hydron raised an eyebrow.

"What, no one likes me?" he asked

"We love you!" Vexos fans, including Yume herself, shouted

Yume stepped in front of the crowd and climbed on a platform, which caused everyone to quiet down, because they all knew she initiated the movement among Bakugan fans, and all held her with high respect for that.

"Thank you for all your support, Yume-chan." Hydron said "Will you do the honors."

"Sure thing." she said, winking at him "Listen everybody, this is the best place to start looking for the Japanese episodes. I hope you guys are ready, because this is going to be the most epic fight of our lives."

Yume's deep chocolate eyes scanned the mass of people below.

"OK, then! Bakugan..."

"Brawl!" everyone shouted

* * *

Our beloved Vexos and the others stormed into the building by blowing up the door. The employees, like the spineless cowards they were, started hiding under desks or running away and locking themselves up.

Hydron noticed that one of the employees hadn't escaped yet.

"Stop him!" he commanded

"Got it!" Mylene shouted, using her electric whip.

The attack stunned the poor, pitiful employee, after which Hydron grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen, you clown, tell us where we can find our episodes." he ordered

"Second floor..." the man shook "Third room on the left."

That piece of information in mind, Hydron threw the poor guy aside.

"Second floor, everyone!" he called

They made it to the second floor, only to notice there were rooms on either side of the hallway.

"What do you think are in here?" SkylarkOfTheMoon asked from somewhere in the crowd "Captives?"

"It wouldn't hurt to find out." Lync responded, opening one of the doors.

A rather battered Kai stepped outside.

"Who are you?" Hydron asked "And most importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I am Kai from Beyblade. Me and the others were captured by Nelvana. Thank you for rescuing us. We're not the only ones, though."

Hydron briefly remembered how Nelvana had tried to capture Bakugan characters too, and how they escaped with the help of Vestal technology and Dr. Michael's transporter.

"He's right!' Yume shouted, pulling Hydron from his thoughts "Beyblade Metal Fusion is in here!"

"I found Medabots!" Random-Stalker shouted

"What's in the last room?" Runo wondered

Volt opened it to reveal a tangle-haired and bruised Sakura Kinomoto.

"THE DOOR'S OPEN!" she shouted happily "Thank you guys. I haven't been out in about thirteen years!"

Now the original characters Nelvana captured were all together.

"These people are going down." Dan declared

_Mada-mada tsuzuku (To be continued...)_


End file.
